Time
by via-the-internet
Summary: "I miss you too..." Annie reminisces about Danny late one night. Songfic set to 'Time' by Guest.


_~Take advice from those who've loved and lost...~_

Annie's pencil hesitated over her science paper as the first few lyrics came out of her headphones. She really didn't know why she stopped writing, but she did, and then she looked cautiously at her ipod before turning the volume up a few notches.

_Hold on tight to what you've got..._

Why was it that whenever she heard the first few lines of this particular song, she couldn't concentrate on anything else? All she could think about was _him. _The way he always wore hats, the way he laughed at her sarcastic comments... science was the last thing on her mind.

_It's easy to let time slip through the cracks..._

It was undeniable. Danny Rebus had completely taken over her mind. She heard his voice everywhere she went. Too bad she'd never get to hear it again.

_But life's too short to get it back..._

Because Danny was gone forever. And so was her sanity, she supposed.

_I see your face in all I do..._

He had moved on. And no, not even Annie Scrambler could change that. Slipping out of her seat, she tip-toed downstairs to grab herself a glass of apple juice. Annie loved her apple juice. But not as much as she missed her Danny.

_I try to reason with the truth..._

As sad as it was, it seemed no one else missed him as much as she did. Of course, the Electric Company acted like they cared, but they were really glad to have one less Prankster to deal with. Manny and Francine had forgotten him within weeks. Young Gilda moved on not long after her mentor.

_If time had been more on our side... would you still be with me...?_

In everyone's minds, there was no longer a Danny Rebus, because he had left several months ago. But still, she woke up every morning after a full night of dreaming about their times together. Then she'd break down and cry. Because, and this isn't something she'd admit to anyone, she kind of liked him. Which was totally not something she ever thought she'd find herself saying.

_Would you still be with me...?_

The juice ended up tasting awful, and it ended up down the sink. Annie closed the refrigerator door slowly. She sighed and tapped her fingers along with the song's slow beat. Her eyes caught the picture Jessica had taken before he left. She would always remember the day he first complimented her, the day of the stupid banana festival.

_I remember when we used to think about life together..._

There used to be another picture, one much older. Third grade, the time the teacher partnered the class up. That was the day young Danny Rebus and young Annie Scrambler first met.

_Never parting, we'd pretend..._

It felt like so long ago, but that's because it had been. How long ago was it? Seven years? Eight? When she was with him, time didn't mean anything.

_But you were suddenly taken away from me..._

He was eighteen when he left. Free to do whatever he wanted. So naturally, he decided to cause more chaos. Too bad, because time had other ideas for him.

_Way before I ever had a chance to say goodbye..._

Time was stupid. Meaningless. Annie was numb to time. All she knew was that she was sitting in the kitchen listening to her music. And her eyes were watering just a little bit.

_Every night I tell myself that you knew just how I felt..._

He did know, right? He knew she had these feelings for him? Before he left? Maybe, she decided, she should go and ask him.

_If time had been more on our side... Would you still be with me...?_

She grabbed something from the kitchen counter before scribbling a quick note to her mother. Her phone in her pocket vibrated. Someone was calling, but it couldn't be him, so it didn't matter.

_Would you still be with me...?_

The street was totally empty, save for one or two taxicabs rolling slowly along. Annie knew exactly where she was going, and she didn't expect to see anyone else there. After all, no one still remembered.

…

She was wrong. She could make out the dark outline of a figure standing like a statue. This person was slightly taller than she was, with light brown hair pulled into pigtails.

…

Annie acknowledged the younger girl with a sad glance. The watery eyes of Gilda Flip looked back at her.

"Hey," Annie muttered.

"You here to see him?"

"Every night."

"That's so sweet."

"..."

"He knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That you liked him?"

"I'm not sure. I want to ask him."

"Oh..."

…

"Annie."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure he knew."

"How can you tell?"

"The way he looked at you. He always had so much fun whenever you were around. He smiled all the time. I bet he misses you too."

Without another word, Gilda walked off, leaving Annie to think about what she'd said. Danny couldn't have known? Right? She never told him.

_All alone I stand in fear... And realize that you won't be back..._

Annie's thoughts raced, replaying all the times the two of them had been together. She remembered all the fun they'd had trying to beat the Electric Company. Then she remembered the butterflies that invaded her stomach whenever he was near. She felt them again.

_I miss you more than words can say... I wish you could stay..._

"I miss you too Danny. I will forever."

_If time had been more on our side... Would you still be with me...?_

She glanced at the flowers in her hands one last time before laying them down carefully. She took one last look back before walking off.

_Would you be here with me...?_

The words were quiet and barely drifted through the night. She never did know if she actually heard them or not.

"I miss you too Annie..."

_Would you be here with me...?_

The next morning, on her way to school, Annie stopped by one more time. The flowers were still there, undisturbed. Next to them, written out, was a simple message.

_Niuvo Iaie oeny_. She thought about it for a second before stomping her foot, watching the letters on the ground rearrange themselves.

_I love you Annie._

"I love you too Danny."

She reached out and touched the sullen, gray stone. Her finger traced the words engraved on it.

R.I.P: Daniel Rebus, 1993-2011

A single tear fell onto one of the roses.

_Would you still be with me...?_


End file.
